


Kisses in Capes

by Lilluv



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Canon Compliant, Crushes, First Kiss, Gay Pride, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv
Summary: Willie tells Alex all about pride month, and the whole band is excited about it. Flynn gets them a gig at the LA pride festival, and Luke has an idea to finally make a move on Reggie, who he's had a crush on since they died.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 354





	Kisses in Capes

Willie and Alex were walking down the streets of LA, hand in hand at the beginning of June. As Alex was looking into all the shops, a lot of them had pride flags hanging in the windows.

"Willie," Alex said, "Why do all these stores have pride flags in them?"

"It's pride month." Willie smiled.

"Pride... month?" Alex asked, his brain short-circuiting a little.

"Yeah, June is the month where we have pride parades and celebrate the LGBTQ+ community," Willie explained.

"LG... what?" Alex said, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

Willie laughed at his hopeless boyfriend a little. They sat down on a bench and Willie explained, "LGBTQ+. It stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender, Queer. And the plus at the end stands for a whole bunch of other labels, like Pansexual, Asexual, Aromantic, Intersex, Non-Binary, Genderfluid... and a whole bunch more."

"That's amazing." Alex smiled. "There's a whole month now?"

"Yep." Willie smiled. "Things have gotten so much better over the past few decades."

Alex took Willie's hand. "Come with me," He smiled, then poofed them into the studio, where Luke, Reggie, and Julie were, startling the three of them.

"Julie," he said, "How come you didn't tell us about pride month?"

"Pride month?" Luke and Reggie asked at the same time.

"Apparently June is the month where people celebrate gay people and others like us," Alex explained giddily.

"I guess it just didn't occur to me that you guys didn't have it back in '95." She laughed a little, then got an idea. "We should all go to the LA pride festival together. It'll be so fun!"

Everyone in the room got really excited, and Alex kissed Willie. It was short and chaste, but it was still enough to make Julie divert her eyes. Luke and Reggie made eye contact while the other two boys were kissing, and both just blushed and looked away.

 _Hopeless,_ Julie thought to herself. _Luke and Reggie are hopeless._

* * *

The next week, Flynn came into the studio during rehearsal with amazing news.

"Guess who got you guys a slot to play at the pride festival?" Flynn said.

"Best manager ever!" Luke exclaimed, fist-bumping Alex and Reggie. Alex noticed that the two of them held eye contact way longer than necessary for a fist bump and rolled his eyes. Those two were never going to get it together and tell each other how they felt.

Julie hugged Flynn, then turned to the guys. "Alright, this gig is one week from today. We gotta get rehearsing."

* * *

On the day of the festival, the whole band, Willie, and Flynn were all in the garage getting ready. Julie had ordered some pride flags on Amazon, so everyone was wearing their respective flag like a cape. Alex and Willie had the rainbow flags, Julie and Reggie had their bi flags, Flynn had her lesbian flag, and Luke had his pan flag (Julie promised they could hang them in the garage after the festival was over). The rest of their clothes were just all rainbows. Julie had even helped the boys do some makeup. Reggie and Luke were a little reluctant at first, but once they saw how good Alex looked, they wouldn't stop fighting over who got to go first (Luke ended up giving in and letting Reggie go. He couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes).

"Ok, guys," Julie said, checking their itinerary on her phone. "You all can go check out the festival for a while, but make sure you're at the stage by noon."

"Got it, boss." Luke smiled, then the four ghosts poofed out, leaving Flynn and Julie alone.

"Nervous?" Flynn asked.

"Not really." Julie shrugged. "We're all really excited about this gig, and hopefully that'll make it go great." Julie smirked, "Plus, Luke has a plan."

"Ohh, plan, what plan?" Flynn asked.

They walked out to Julie's dad's car and climbed in the back seat. "So," Julie started.

* * *

Reggie couldn't remember the last time he felt this much energy on stage. Probably not since the Orpheum, so many months ago. One thing hadn't changed, though. He couldn't keep his eyes off Luke.

At the end of their set, Reggie was about to stop playing, but Julie sat down at her keyboard and started playing to chorus to Bright, and Alex and Luke joined in softly, so Reggie did the same, confused about what was going on.

Luke walked up to the mic.

"Hey, guys!" He said, still playing. "How's everyone doing today?" He asked, and the crowd cheered.

Luke went on, "So, I've had a crush on this guy for a while," Reggie knew that if his heart still beat, it would be speeding up right now, "So today, I asked my friends to help me out a little bit." The chorus ended, but they just started playing it again. Reggie went along with it. "Reggie, come here." Luke waved him over, and Reggie's eyes went wide. He walked over to Luke, struggling to remember the notes he needed to play in order for the crowd to see him as he crossed the stage.

"Reggie, I've had a crush on you since we di- started this band with Julie," Luke corrected himself, and Reggie felt like he might just faint.

The crowd went, "Aww."

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

Reggie smiled and laughed a little, then screamed, Yes!" into the mic.

They kissed, instruments abandoned, and the crowd cheered. Reggie got lost in it, and he felt like he had been waiting an eternity for this moment.

Kissing Luke was everything he imagined. He smelled like the cheap pine soap he used to buy when he was alive and sweat from the show. His lips were slightly chapped, but Reggie didn't mind.

Julie said, "We're Julie and the Phantoms, tell your friends!" Then the guys disappeared.

* * *

Luke and Reggie stayed on the stage for a little longer, only able to focus on each other, until they realized that the next band was setting up around them, so they walked offstage hand in hand to go find their friends.

They found them back in the holding area, Alex and Willie whispering softly to each other and smiling, and Flynn telling Julie how great the publicity from today would be.

"That worked great!" Julie said to Luke as they approached, breaking away from her conversation with Flynn.

"What did?" Reggie asked, and Luke smiled shyly, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Alex and Julie helped me set up our, um..." Luke blushed.

"Kiss?" Reggie laughed.

"Yeah." Luke smiled. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," Reggie assured, and Luke blushed. Reggie squeezed his hand and pulled him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea a few times on this site and I wanted to make my own version. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Kisses!  
> -Lilluv


End file.
